tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SolEmpire
Sol Sear Sol Sear is the current commander for the Celestia's Empire. His name is actually a multi-level pun pertaining to his special talent and position as commander for a Sun Princess. His Cutie-mark is that of a silver shield bearing a red snake-eye. 'History' Sol was born into the upper aristocracy, it's been hinted at that his family is related too or has a connection with Fancy Pants. He was sent to a kindergarten with other notable ponies such as: Davvid Daggers, LittleWing, Vertigo Shivv, Zee Docter and even Cheerilee. After graduating with an education, Sol continued the Sear family tradition of providing military service to the Empire. After a few years of combat, Sol rose to the rank of Captain due to his persevere and the aid of his best friend Davvid. After which he took charge of squadrons during the day shifts. His father was the Commander for the Empire during Sol’s service and before his retirement assigned his son a final mission and test, known as''' Bloodied Feathers'. The outcome of the mission permanently damaged Sol in many ways. He has yet to reveal all of the scars, but the most painful was the loss of his best friend, now turned into his archrival. Having passed his father’s test and received Celestia’s approval, he took up the mantle as Commander of Empire. The months that followed took a severe toll on Sol’s health, for the exhaustion of his position was too much strain for a regular Unicorn. Celestia had noticed Sol's decline and summoned him to her castle so as to express her concerns. She warned him that if he did not find two suitable captains to aid him, she would replace Sol with a more level-headed pony. Sol was given fifty days to accomplish this. '''Relationships' *'Family': Sol has spoken little of his parents except that his father was the previous commander of the Empire. That and he has arranged for a political marriage between Sol and a Fleur de Lis, per request of Fancy Pants. While still at only the stages of engagement, Sol has hinted of a pegasus in Cloudsdale whom he wishes to be his special somepony. *'Silver Tongue': A sapphire dragon, Sol was presented with Silver's egg when he was still a captain. It had been decided that Sol was the most suitible candidate to succeed his father's position as commander and thus was gifted to Sol for preperation of their future together. Silver has reached the dragon equivilent of a teenager and has displays a strong attachment to his master. They have formed a bond of mutual respect and consideration for one another. Silver often presents himself in a calm and rational manner which is most unusual for a dragon of his age. Silver delivers Sol's messages directly to Celestia via his magical blue-flame breath. His wingspan suggests that he is cappible of flight. *'Davvid Daggers': A blue Earthpony, Archrival and former best friend of Sol, these two ponies formed a great friendship since foalhood. Together they formed an unbeatable team and soared through the ranks and achievements in the military. After Bloodied Feathers, Davvid fought Sol. The battle left Sol with a pathological fear of teleportation. Davvid then abandoned the Empire and formed The Lunar Army: A terrorist group with the apparent goal of instigating a coup de tat to end Celestia’s millennium long reign over Equestria. Despite being destined to clash once again, the two stallions often comment or goad at one another just as they used to as young colts. *'LittleWing': A red Pegasus and old friend of Sol’s. She was often the mediator between Davvid and Sol when the two were at a disagreement. It is in her nature to seek balance and she also came from a notable family. She fought and conquered a manticorn in the Everfree Forest, which led to constant harassment by the media. Seeing this, Sol offered her a position in the Empire military to escape the journalists. *'Fleur de Lis': A pink unicorn. An aspiring model, Fleur prefers to pose more than converse with other ponies. A feature that was most off putting for Sol. Despite their engagement and planned wedding, Sol has no intention of furthering his relationship with Fleur. Known Spells: *Telekinesis (Advanced): It suggested in his training that Sol is cappible of weilding up to four melee weapons and a shield at a single moment, even in combat. 'Operation Bloodied Feathers' A group of exiled griffons had made a settlement on the mountainside near the town of Trottingham. The baron climate and infertile soil of the mountainside forced the desperate tribe to scavenge the lands below. Upon discovering the town, the griffons stole from the ponies in order to survive. With each raid the ponies of the town resisted with greater determination to protect the fruit of their hard work. The growing tension escalated the violence until a pony was murdered. Word of the killing spread and soon the Empire became aware of the conflict. The commander assigned his two best captains to resolve the issue: “''Get them out. Drive them away. Show no mercy towards those who resist. Crack their eggs if you have too.''” Of the two captains, one refused to follow through with such orders. He handed in his title and walked away. The other captain continued with the mission alone and followed his instructions, many griffons were slain and eggs broken. The injured captain limped home with a damaged leg and a wounded heart, towards where a promotion was awaiting him, but not his friend.